


Batman's Turn

by DarrowWyrlde



Series: Song Parodies [3]
Category: HISHE Batman, The LEGO Batman Movie (2017)
Genre: Gen, Jingle Bells Batman Smells, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarrowWyrlde/pseuds/DarrowWyrlde
Summary: Batman came across some kids singing "Jingle Bells, Batman Smells". Now, he's come up with a better version.





	Batman's Turn

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the idea that Lego/or HISHE(How It Should Have Ended) Batman somehow heard the "Batman Smells" song (Superman was totally singing it) and decided to come up with his own, better version. This is keeping in mind those two versions of Batman's personalities.   
> As we saw in the Lego Movie, Batman's an 'amazing' song writer, so this hopefully emulates his 'talent'  
> Enjoy...or roll your eyes.

Dashing through Gotham  
In my awesome tricked out ride  
It is always night  
I will stop the crime  
Hearing Joker laugh  
Makes me want to scream  
I will Punch His FACE  
My parents haunt my dreams   
OOOHHHHHHHH

Creepy Bells  
BATMAN RULES  
Robin's (kinda) cool  
The Batmobile has   
10 SPARE WHEELS  
And Superman's JELLY!!! 

Yeah! Deal with it!


End file.
